The Mysterious Master Jyou
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:MysteriousMJ.jpg|250px |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 9 |last = Dragaon's Evolution |next = Ninja Art Poisonous Insult!}} is the 9th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on June 2, 2012. Plot The episode begins in the Bakugan Dojo's poolside wherein an Obstacle Course challenge was set up for Harubaru and Raichi. Tatsuma watches nervously as Harubaru shoots Gren Dragaon forward the plank. Taking advantage of Dragaon's new "Double Ring" feature which Master Shimo explains, Harubaru was able to inflict Critical K.O. on the Zak Jaguard that stood in the Gate Card at the far side of the pool. Raichi takes his turn and surprises everyone when he shoots Zero Munikis on the water instead of shooting in on the plank like Harubaru did earlier. Master Shimo explains in the background that Zero Munikis is able to float above the water thanks to its "Storm Line" feature. When finally near the target, Zero Munikis shot up like a geyser and inflicted Critical K.O. on the Gigan Taures. After both of the boys passed the test, Master Shimo confides in both of them and Tatsuma compliments them for a job well done. Harubaru excitedly declared that he is now strong enough to fight the Shadow Sanjushi to take back the Dojo's sign but this only had him scolded by Master Shimo due to his overconfidence. Raichi then remembers Karashina mentioning about taking the dojo's sign to their master. The four went back inside the Bakugan Dojo's mini shrine where Master Shimo explains that the Shadow Sanjushi are out to avenge their Master Jyou. In the Flashback scene, Master Shimo recalls that he and Jyou were students under the tutelage of Master Quilt. Quilt was the former master of the Bakugan Dojo and when he announced his retirement, both Jyou and Shimo competed to see who will inherit the Bakugan Dojo. Jyou proved to be the stronger brawler by winning through brute force. As he laughs manically in the background, Quilt announced that he will give the Bakugan Dojo to the calmer Shimo. The humiliated Jyou left the Bakugan Dojo vowing vengeance. Decades after Shimo inherited the Bakugan Dojo from Quilt, Jyou established the Shadow Sanjushi. While Master Shimo is discussing about Master Jyou to his three students, the dojo's bell was knocked out of place by Tohga's Acro Gezard. The four went outside to see what was going on. They were greeted by the Shadow Sanjushi with Karashina introducing his teammates Tohga and Jinza. They had brought the sign with them to settle things out with Team Dragaon. The episode ends with the Shadow Sanjushi sporting their group pose. Featured Brawls Obstacle Course Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi both competed in the Obstacle Course challenge which involves wooden poles lined up atop the swimming pool from the same setting as the second episode. The objective is to inflict Critical K.O. on the Zak Jaguard or Gigan Taures which stands at the Gate Card on the far side of the pool. Gren Dragaon shows off its Double Ring feature while Zero Munikis shows off its Storm Line feature. Both boys passed the test. Master Shimo Vs. Master Jyou (Flashback) Jyou stands Nata Nagina on the Gate Card. Shimo fails to inflict Critical K.O. (Critical Hit) on Jyou's Nata Nagina with his Blue Blaze Gus Burnan. Jyou stands Nata Nagina on the Gate Card. Shimo fails to Critical K.O. again. Jyou stands Nata Nagina on the Gate Card. Shimo fails to Critical K.O. for the third time. Shimo stands Gus Burnan in the Gate Card. Jyou inflicts Critical K.O. Jyou Wins. Characters Debut *Master Jyou Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Tatsuma *Master Shimo *Tohga *Karashina *Jinza *Quilt BakuTech Debut *Gigan Taures *Zak Jaguard BakuTech Seen *Gren Dragaon *Zero Munikis *Gus Burnan (Blue Blaze) *Nata Nagina Trivia *The real Gigan Taures finally made its appearance in this episode. *It was shown during Master Shimo's explanation that both Gren Dragaon and Zero Munikis each possess 600G of power. *This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes